


Artwork for "Confronting the Abyss"

by Roven



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roven/pseuds/Roven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for the Pros Big Bang Challenge 2011.<br/>Accompanying artwork to lbc's wonderful story "Confronting the Abyss", which you can read <a href="http://longstrt.livejournal.com/13148.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Artwork for "Confronting the Abyss"

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Pros Big Bang Challenge 2011.  
> Accompanying artwork to lbc's wonderful story "Confronting the Abyss", which you can read [here](http://longstrt.livejournal.com/13148.html).

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/6280586342/)

 

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/6280068215/)

 

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/6280068643/)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge struggle this year, so I'm thinking of taking up crocheting.
> 
> Thanks to lbc for providing me with such a vivid story to work with! The image of Doyle in the purple robe struck me as paintable immediately. It only took four tries to get something halfway decent.  
> Also thank you lbc for being so extraordinarily patient. I know, I say this to all my Big Bang writers...  
> Thanks to the mods, too, for being equally patient and organizing all of this!
> 
> Also a huge thanks to my lovely beta viewers! I know I can be difficult at times. You rock, ladies! *group hug*
> 
> Last but not least, I'm thankful for the beautiful textures Kim Klassen creates, one of which was used in the cover illustration.


End file.
